plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodeo Gargantuar
Hearty |Tribe = Sports Gargantuar Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: Move a Plant. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Why yes, this IS his first rodeo.}} Rodeo Gargantuar is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 7 to play, and has 5 /9 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability moves a selected Plant onto a selected lane when revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Sports Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' When revealed: Move a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Why yes, this IS his first rodeo. Strategies With Rodeo Gargantuar is basically a Sumo Wrestler with higher stats and tribe synergy. Use this zombie as you would do with a Sumo Wrestler. With a very high health stat this can survive a strong attack or two. Use his ability to move a potential threat to Rodeo Gargantuar's lane to destroy it, or to move a plant away from his lane so that he can possibly finish off the plant hero. You can also use Zombie Coach to make him so he can't be hurt, as well as Team Mascot to boost his stats, as he is also a sports zombie. If Neptuna or The Smash is being used, you can use Possessed (or in the case of The Smash, Smashing Gargantuar) on this, and will now have Frenzy and even more health (if Possessed was used). As Rustbolt, you can pair him up with Wizard Gargantuar to move a plant out of the Wizard Gargantuar's lane to land 6 guaranteed damage plus he himself will also have Bullseye. Against Any Instant Kill card like Grave Buster, Doom-Shroom, Squash, and Lawnmower can destroy him easily. However, if those cards are not available, strategize and determine potential spots where the zombie hero will direct the plant. If there are three plants on field, the plant hero can place a plant in Rodeo Gargantuar's lane and he will be forced to move it to the empty lane, which could easily turn the tables if the positioning is planned ahead and strategically used. However, be careful of plants that you play if it has the Team-Up '''trait. Take him down quickly, because he could easily damage your plant hero for five (or even more, if he is boosted). If you notice that during late game where a Hearty hero plays only one gravestone, it can be a chance that it can be a Rodeo Gargantuar inside since it is really expensive. As mentioned above, you can use Grave Buster as this uses up 7 brains from the zombie hero, plus it is the only zombie that cost more brains than any other '''Gravestone zombies. Gallery Rodeo_garg_stats.png|Statistics Rodeopacket.png|Card Trivia *His appearance is based on the Wild West Gargantuar. **His appearance may also be partially based on the Sheriff Gargantuar as well. **He and Zombie Chicken are the only zombies that return from Wild West. *For some reason, he is smaller than the other Gargantuars in the game. *He, tied with Zombot 1000, has the second-highest base health in the game, the first being Soul Patch, at 10. *Rodeo Gargantuar is the most expensive zombie with the Gravestone trait. *He and Surprise Gargantuar are the only Gargantuars with the Gravestone trait. **Plus, their abilities involve moving. **However, Rodeo Gargantuar moves a plant when he is revealed, while Surprise Gargantuar moves himself when revealed. *His description may refers to the expression "its not my first rodeo." *This and Sumo Wrestler have the exact same trait, Gravestone, and the same ability. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Hearty class and the sports tribe. *He and Defensive End are the only Gargantuars in the Sports tribe. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Hearty class. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Sports zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Sports cards